


Mommy Dearest

by FanFiction_Writer_3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Angst, Manga & Anime, Mommy Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Writer_3/pseuds/FanFiction_Writer_3
Summary: A mother is always supposed to love their children, but this mother shows her love for her kids in a different type of way. Not only that, but one of her kids is unhappy with the lack of attention he's receiving. Whatever is a mom to do?





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> So not only has it been years since I've seen Ouran, I have not once read the manga. I didn't even know the twins had a younger sister (which I won't be including) until I read their wiki so I'm just writing this one-shot based on my knowledge and imagination.

Inside the locked room held two bodies messing up the originally professional done bed whose sheets pooled around the body parts that didn't move too much but did crease come one of their fingers clenched the blanket and pulled them during every moan slipping out their owner's mouth. "Oh? Is Baby Boy about to cum?" A female licked her glossy lips as she watched her submissive partner squeeze his eye's shut, his cheeks blooming a much darker red than the light pink all this time they were painted over with. Her breasts were pushed down against the other's back she forced arching up by holding his waist upward while his chest pressed onto the bed, hands on either side. What kept his waist up was the female's arm that lazily wrapped around it to have her rough hand pumping his erected penis up then down repeatedly. Half-way into doing said action she felt slight moistness she concluded was pre-cum. "Don't hold it back, sweetheart," she humped her own pelvis against her partner's hips, "I love seeing your cute expression whenever you cum buckets. It's the same face I remember seeing you make every time I'd spank you for not doing your chores." 

 

Kaoru's eyes opened just a little hearing her words. Small tears threatened to fall the closer he felt like he is to releasing all his semen he got close to not holding back anymore the longer the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing down his back and equally moist vagina humping near his quivering anus and twitching member stimulated his flushed, naked, body. Kaoru knew, however, she won't let him actually cum unless he replies with something equally arousing as her actions. 

 

"Well? Mommy wants to hear you say something. You know how disrespectful it is to ignore your mother." Kaoru squeezed his eyes again and forced words out his clogged throat.

 

"P-please, Mommy, m-may I cum?" His toes curled. "I-I've been bad...s-so bad I want to cum from y-your...p-pussy fucking m-my asshole." Kaoru's tears spilled down his cheeks realizing how badly he needed this release his Mommy restricted. He heard her teasingly "hmm" meaning she wanted more out of Kaoru. "P-please! M-mommy, please! I-I promise I'll b-be good! I-I'll even clean up my mess!" 

 

"Is that so? In that case," still jacking him off she turned Kaoru over onto his back though kept his legs spread wide open. She scooted closer, her free hand spreading one of Kaoru's butt cheeks to make it easier for her to fully thrust her leaking vaginal lips against his anus her finger would also sometimes touch. "Cum as hard as you can, Baby Boy." Kaoru heavily whined, crying harder from all the torturous sexual euphoria tingling his nerves simultaneously he couldn't do anything to finally stop until he came. His Mommy thrusted harder and harder never seeming to slow down. Her hand action also went faster which kind of helped more cum shooting out but in order to release _everything_  Kaoru needed to focus on one solid thing his Mommy was doing.

 

He found all of it was equivalently pleasing 

 

"M-Mommy, I need help...p-please will you help me?" Kaoru mustered a helpless look he didn't try very hard generating.

 

"You're a big boy," his Mommy smirked, "you shouldn't need Mommy's help, but...since you have been a good boy listening to me, I'll help you out." She bent down now making her's and Kaoru's chests touch. Their nipples ground together, Kaoru prepared to open his mouth he readied a loud moan his Mommy soon swallowed after forcing her tongues inside his mouth before connecting their lips. Kaoru's nails scratched his Mommy's back immediately sensing her slit meet his erection her second mouth gently bent but not too hard that it hurt him. Their pre-cum trailed toward Kaoru's penis-base, eventually reaching his hole, Kaoru opened his mouth wide letting out the loudest moan-slash-whine. "Come on, Baby Boy," she smiled down at him as drool dripped off her chin she erotically licked, "cum for Mommy~" 

 

* * *

 

"Oh my, you boys are awake early," f/n cupped her own cheek catching her two sons heading toward the door two maids held wide open. Outside she saw their chauffer waiting patiently by an open car door. "Is there any particular reason?" f/n frowned at Hikaru who didn't so much spare her a glance. Kaoru was left sending her a nervous smile.

 

"Tamaki asked us to all meet at the Host Club before classes start." 

 

"I see," f/n smiled back. "Well then have fun, and tell Tamaki-kun I said hi." She looked back over at Hikaru. He already left the house not even bothering to wait for his brother. Kaoru said a quick bye to f/n then ran after his brother. f/n sighed. _My, whatever is the reason Hikaru is mad at me? He never ignores his mother_. Out of her two boys, Hikaru has been the most stubborn. Unlike Kaoru, he doesn't express himself, if he feels upset or angry he keeps it bottled up instead of talking it out specifically with his mother.

 

Kaoru, on the other hand, has always come to her. No matter if he was happy, sad, angry, embarrassed, he'd tell his mother. Years before her sons were relatively the same in making motherly connections, only in different ways. Kaoru grew up heavily nurtured and basically held f/n's hand every day. Meanwhile, she encouraged Hikaru through words with a warm smile, not-so-much doing everything for him but did teach him how to be a successful individual. Perhaps their own life they lived separately involving f/n created a damper between their views. Hikaru, f/n noticed, has been distancing himself away from her completely contradicting Kaoru's clingy nature. Kaoru grew _closer_ , he is rarely seen not by f/n's side trying his very best to impress her; excellent grades, awards, other compliments teachers gave him -- he always wanted f/n's praises.

 

 _Hikaru won first place in the school's Spelling Bee and Kaoru was the one who told me_. It isn't like she prefers one child over another, f/n and her husband made sure they gave their love and affection especially if they are upset. Does Hikaru think otherwise? Or does he somehow no longer...like...his mother? _Oh dear_ , f/n twirled a loose hair strand. This is not good.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the day students noticed something...strange between Ouran's famous incest duo. They haven't said a single word to each other, it was as if they were ignoring the other's entire existence. Expectedly, gossip started spreading explaining why they weren't on friendly terms nobody agreed in unison causing additional uproar regarding why Hikaru and Kaoru were, for the first time they've seen, fighting.

 

Tamaki and the others became worried, too. This morning they felt slight tension between them since the moment they walked inside the room Hikaru left Kaoru's side to sit by a window sill alone. Nobody said anything but next came lunch came. Hikaru was nowhere to be found. Kaoru sat with the Host Club but dejected, he remained completely silent. Nobody knew the real reason behind their strange behavior -- they didn't answer anyone who tried asking, unintentionally intensifying this spark igniting the longer they stay distant. 

 

 _Tch_ , Hikaru clenched his hand underneath his chin, _annoying bastards_. He sat alone inside a classroom when he should be outside with the rest of his class. He couldn't care less, right now, his thoughts busied him into trying to find a way he can stop letting his problem affect him so much. _D-dammit_ , his heart twisted inside his chest. _She said she doesn't pick favorites, that she loves all her children, her family, she'd never give one extra, special attention and still..._ Hikaru is left behind feeling completely unloved.

 

Has his own mother been lying? Does she genuinely favor Kaoru?

 

 _Obviously_ _, she would. He's always chasing after her_. Kaoru doesn't hide the fact he's desperate for their mother's attention he treated like his life source. "Mom, look what I did", "mom, aren't you proud?" Hikaru clicked his teeth hearing his brother's pathetic attempts at succeeding bonus love points. He knows it might not even be Kaoru's fault, that maybe it's their mother who has a serious problem...however, Hikaru can't be helped thinking if he was in Kaoru's shoes, if he was "Mommy's Favorite", then he'd do the exact same thing. "As if I'd do something as stupid," Hikaru muttered but sealed his lips tight. He says that yet he's acting stupid right now by thinking there are still ways he can impress his mom and finally be recognized he can be better than Kaoru.

 

* * *

 

Heavily sighing f/n shut her study's door. All day during her boy's school day she's been looking over reports her company's underhand-workers emailed her through computer concerning future clothing rookie designers will send sometimes next week. Speaking of, they should be home. Her husband isn't home due to a business trip he takes every other month, meaning her, Hikaru, and Kaoru (and their servants) inhabited the mansion. _I hope Hikaru starts forgiving me soon,_  she still had no idea why her eldest son found ignoring f/n a good choice. If he talked out his feelings more often then perhaps they would have grown much closer. 

 

"Mistress Hitachiin, your sons arrived home safely." A maid said, bowing respectfully.

 

"Thank you, Deary."  _Hopefully, I'll find out what's wrong with him soon_. 

 

* * *

 

Soon enough f/n's opportunity appeared she made sure she was quick snatching. Following her asking the house's head butler to fetch Hikaru in twenty minutes she re-visited her plan. She took this given time taking a relaxing shower that helped her wash away any nervousness approaching once she understands why Hikaru is treating her coldly -- his own mother who gave him love and affection every possible chance she got. She put on a white, silk robe showcasing her body curves and nipples. She wore nothing underneath which anyone could easily spot since she did not completely dry off causing her robe to cling around her. _Let's see_...f/n played with her damp hair mindlessly as she walked down her home's long hallways. "Huh?" Without meaning to, she arrived in front of Hikaru's bedroom. Of course, her sons share their rooms with each other but considering what the school called to tell her, right now they aren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye. "Hikaru, honey, are you in there?" f/n knocked softly three times. 

 

As expected, no answer.

 

Furrowing her brows f/n cleared her voice. "Hitachiin Hikaru: if you do not open this door right now _I_ will." Her son's recent attitude does not excuse his lack of attending classes, disobeying teacher's orders, and his disrespect toward his mother. All of these things are due for punishment that'll accumulate if Hikaru keeps acting immature. "Hikaru, your mother gave you an order, therefore, you--" In the middle of f/n's sentence the door opened. She couldn't say anything though since a hand came through the space grabbing her slim wrist. "Ahh!" She shrieked, arms now wrapping themselves tightly around her shoulders and waist.

 

She felt something...wet. Other than her water droplets, another moist feeling damped her left shoulder. "Wh-why does it always h-have to be him?" Hikaru loudly sobbed. His arms tightened and his hands clenched over f/n's back. "K-Kaoru...always gets th-the most attention...y-you never look at me, o-or hold me...wh-why c-can't you look at me th-the same way you look at him? Why c-can't you love me, t-too?" He cried harder against f/n's shoulder. His words got choked in his throat he'd vomit if he continued to try to properly speak them.

 

"Hikaru--"  
  
"I-if you won't," he seethed, "I-I'll make you." Hikaru firmly grasped f/n's arms his nails almost impaled if she weren't wearing her robe. He forcefully pushed her onto his king-sized bed f/n did not fight one bit. She lied lifelessly, her robe loosening exposing her nipples Hikaru hesitated before grabbing one side and sucked his mother's right teet roughly.  His teary eyes narrowed the harder his suckled f/n's entire perky pink-nub. Although he soon grew self-conscious under f/n's stare. 

 

"You always preferred that one. Luckily, your brother preferred the left so my breasts stayed symmetrical." Hikaru slowly backed away.

 

"Y-you're still talking about him." f/n cupped her son's flushed cheeks her thumbs caressed lovingly matching her tender stretched lips. Every time she gives him a gentle look Hikaru's mind screams "she's pitying you". He believes his mother does love him, it's the worth of said love he fears defines nothing. 

 

"But am I with him? No. Right now, I'm with my equally amazing son. There is nothing nor no one I'd ever trade you in exchange for. I love you, Hikaru. I've always had." Tears returned thicker. His sobs weren't too loud but his teeth bit his quivering bottom lip muffling extra sad noises he managed silence over. "Now, now, no need to cry. Mommy's here." Their positions gradually changed with f/n leading Hikaru on his back. Her hands swiftly untied her robe she let fall by her feet. Hikaru shakily sat up, his face instantly catching dark red catching his beautiful mother's figure he's surprised remained perfect shape after bearing two sons. He, embarrassed, looked down. "Why suddenly shy~?" f/n walked closer. "Two minutes ago you were happily sucking Mommy's boobs." 

 

"I-I..." Hikaru's shoulders rose the lower he hid his head. "...wh-whatever you didn't do to Kaoru, I-I want you to do to me. I-I want to feel special...experience s-something he'd envy." Bold proposal f/n grinned hearing her eldest son suggest. She recollected her spent nights witnessing Kaoru's experimental side usually involving him enduring rope bounding his limbs, foreign objects entering his body, various sexual encounters requiring Kaoru's true submissive personality arising.

 

What they haven't done is conflicting activities f/n considered once or twice but decided against them. After all, Kaoru had limits. Hikaru, on another hand, may have higher endurance than his younger counterpart. "Alright, then." Hikaru's wide eyes examined f/n's face for signs she's lying. "I'll be right back. While I'm gone why don't you get ready?" 

 

* * *

 

 _I-it's finally happening_. He can't hide his radiating excitement imagining finally feeling his mother's skin, the warmth he remembers gaining throughout every hug she'd give his younger self that'll soon send warmth down a different path in Hikaru's anatomy. "Mother is...p-paying attention to me...m-mother..." he lightly arched his back suddenly sensing torturous euphoria moving up his penis and between his thighs. His right hand speedily pleasured his erection the dirtier his fantasies of f/n touching his most private parts developed, getting his turn at fondling his mother's voluptuous breasts he blushes just watching bounce around afterward. "Nghh...Mother! Mother, I-I need you!" Hikaru's legs bent following his left hand sneaking its own way under his penis and testicles to where his body's main entrance tightened encompassing his pointer and middle finger he pushed inside. "M-Mother! H-hurry and f-fuck me, Mother!" Pre-cum dripped down his shaft like an exploding volcano, his bottled cum already prepared to shoot out his tip, each deep thrust his fingers producing pushing him closer and closer but still won't happen until he finally sees his mother again.

 

"Mhmm, what a good boy you are preparing for Mommy." f/n pressed her hands atop Hikaru's. "Keep going, Mommy will tell you when to stop...and don't bite your tongue, let Mommy hear your dirty sounds." Much slower Hikaru resumed his movements. His face redder, heart racing faster, his fingers traveled farther into his body as his hand jacking off his hard-on delayed.

 

"Ahh! Aaah! Ah! M-Mommy, fuck me! F-fuck me Mommy, fuck me! Aahh! Fuck me! f-fuck me, Mommy!" Hikaru's hips violently moved to match his _three_  fingers abusing his still-not-loose anal walls he moaned louder touching. "P-please, Mommy! I-I can't take it anymore! F-fuck me! Fuck me hard! F-fuck me until I-I can't move!" Desperation evident Hikaru held back additional tears he'd rather let his trader little brother see than f/n he realized hovered above him. Her breasts he previously complimented hung directly aloft his bare chest, her elegant face, shiny plump lips, sparkling eyes all peaked down through her wide cleavage her clothes typically squeeze together. "M-Mommy..." his bent legs lifted higher, hugging f/n's waist.

 

"Yes, anything Baby Boy wants." f/n removed Hikaru's fingers out his own anus Hikaru worriedly sat straight feeling something freezing-cold replace them.

 

"Wh-what? What a-are you-- AAH! A-aahh...aahhh!" He fell back on his mattress spontaneously gaining unthinkable pain below his hips. Another pair of hips met Hikaru's leading constant screams he released come his Mommy's toy tearing him apart. "A-aghhh! I-it hurts, Mommy! Aaghh! Ahh! Aahh! M-Mommy, it h-hurts!" 

 

"Shh, sweetheart. Everything'll be okay if you relax." f/n kept her violent thrusting going. Vigorous tightening opposing short-term wall expansion the plastic dick somehow balanced, continuously earning Hikaru's yelps both distinguished pain and pleasure dwelling within his accent. His body accustomed to his pleasant surprise because speaking honestly Hikaru secretly begged God above he'd one day be presented unimaginable pleasure he'd receive from his biological mother; he wished the things the Host Club's twincest fans surely believed occurred amidst Hikaru and Kaoru in their presumed "bedroom of love"; he yearned for his Mommy's dominance governing his submissive state, pictured himself where he currently lies beneath his mother while she destroys his virginity.

 

It started off painful but he's been impatiently waiting for this day. _Finally,_ f/n lead Hikaru's hips down her quickened toy prodding Hikaru at last peacefully moaned and smiled feeling tickle his special spot his fingers wouldn't ever reach.  _Kaoru will envy ME._


End file.
